Dramione Chat room: Part 1
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Dramione: chat room: Part 1. I know it doesn't say much.
1. Chapter 1

**LittleMissSunshine: Has signed in.**

**Weaselbee: has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**LittleMissSunshine: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee:** Hi, Ginny and Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee:** How are you?

**PleasureAndDesire:** Good. (:

**Weaselbee:** Do you think you'll be Head girl?

**PleasureAndDesire:** I don't know, Ron.

**LittleMissSunshine:** You should go for it, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire:** You're right. I should go for it, Ginny.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has Signed out.**

**Weaselbee: Has Signed out.**

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunshine:** What are you doing here. Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess:** That's none of your business, Weaselette.

**LittleMissSunshine:** Wait a Minute, your looking for Draco Malfoy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Of course I am looking for Draco Malfoy. Clueless.

**SilverHairedBoy:** **Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine:** Hi, Malfoy.

**SlytherinPrincess:** Hi, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Pansy and Weaselette.

**SlytherinPrincess:** I heard that Dumbledore's looking for the next head-boy and girl. So, I hope it's you and that know-it-all girl.

**SlytherinPrince:** I hope so too.

**LittleMissSunshine:** So your just going to agree with her?

**SlytherinPrince:** Of Course I am.

**LittleMissSunshine: has signed out. **

**The next day, they all went back on to their computers. **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in. **

**SliverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in and asked for sweetloveliness to private chat him.**

**Meanwhile with Hermione and Draco. **

**PleasureAndDesire:** Hi, Malfoy.

**SilverHairedBoy:** Hi, Granger.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Where's your posy, or whatever?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Their in the Slytherin Common room.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Dumbledore told me that he's got an announcement to make in the great hall. We have to be there ay 10:30 am.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I know. Professor Snape dropped by the Slytherin Common room this morning.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: Has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Blaise.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: **Hi, Draco and Mud-blood.

**PleasureAndDesire: **You boys are always picking on me and, hi, Blaise.

**SilverHairedBoy: **It's because we hate Muggle-borns.

**PleasureAndDesire:** Will you ever give up?

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **No.

**SilverHairedBoy:** No.

**PleasureAndDesire:** I knew it was going to be a no.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed Out. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hey, Blaise and Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hey, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **So, what have you boys been up to?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Just winding up the Know-It-All, Granger that was on here.

**SlytherinPrincess: **I think we should cut it out already and start to be nice to her for a change.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Now why would we want to do that?

**SlytherinPriness: **Because we can turn her onto our side.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I don't think Granger will agree, if she was on here.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **I'm with Draco on this one, even if she did agree with us.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, guys. Where's Hermione?

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **She was on here a couple minutes ago.

**Weaselbee: **So where is she?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Probably in the library reading the books, or probably went to stand boy the lake, or even swim.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Ginny.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Ron.

**SlytherinPrincess:** How are you, Weaselette?

**LittleMissSunShine:** Why do you care? And what have you Slytherin's done to Hermione? She's been crying in her dorm.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Because we teased her for no reasons. I'm sorry.

**LittleMissSunShine: **You shouldn't be saying it to me. You should be telling Hermione that sorry.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy:** I guess she's right, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess:** I agree as well.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **We have to get her on our side and, I even agree.

Then later after the chat room, they all went to the great hall for announcement.

"Good morning, everyone." He said, greeting them all.

"Good morning, Dumbledore." They said, greeting him back and then it all became quite.

"I have an announcement to make." He said. "The next head girl is and the next head boy is: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." And then everyone clapped for the both of them.

After the announcement, they both went for a walk.

"Weaselette told us that you were crying yesterday." Draco said.

"I know. She came and told me, Malfoy." Hermione smirked.

"Oh, there's one thing that I wanted to tell you." Draco remembered.

"I will never be one of you. So your gonna have to cut it out." She cried and ran off.

"I wasn't going to say that." He yelled and ran after her, then she finally stopped running.

"So what was you going to tell me, Malfoy?" She asked, curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Never mind, Granger." He told her and headed back to their dorms to go back on to there computer.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**LittleMissSunShine: has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in.**

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Ron.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **What have you been up too?

**Weaselbee: **Nothing.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Anyways, guess what happened?

**Weaselbee: **You and Draco were out on a walk together.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course I was, Ron. :)

**LittleMissSunshine: **What happened between the both of you?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Him and Pansy were planning on me turning on you.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Now why would they want to do that?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because they think I might become one of them. But I will never be one of them. :(

**Weaselbee: **Don't listen to them, Hermione.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunshine: **What do you want, Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Why do I always have to want something?

**LittleMissSunshine: **Never mind, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Fine. But I got better things to do rather than talk to you.

**SilverHairedBoy:** **Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Malfoy. I know of your plan.

**SilverHairedBoy: **How would you know of this plan, Weaselette?

**LittleMissSunshine: **Because Hermione figured it out and you have nothing to prove.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Oh, so I guess that she kind of figured that out. :'(

**LittleMissSunShine: **Of course she figured it out. :/

**SilverHairedBoy: **That girl has always been a Know-It-All.

**LittleMissSunshine: **I thought you apologised to her? :/

**SilverHairedBoy: **I tried to. But she just shut me of from telling her.

**LittleMissSunshine: has signed out. **

**Later that day, they all went back on to their chat rooms to chat again. **

**Weaselbee: Has signed in. **

**SliverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has Signed in.**

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Malfoy.

**SilverHairedBoy: **So, we're still on surname basis then?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course we are. But you never said hi to me.

**SilverHairedBoy: **That's because your an enemy, Granger.

**PleasureAndDesire: **I know that already. ')

**SilverHairedBoy: **What's that suppose to mean, Granger?

**PleasureAndDesire: **I don't know, Draco. I haven't quite worked out the details.

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: Has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **Did she just call you 'Draco'?

**BlaiseTheHandsomeone: **Of course she did, Blaise. (:

**PleasureAndDesire: **I, er, think I need to catch some air.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hang on, Granger, you called me by my first name and you think it's right to lie to me?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Sorry. But I don't know what your talking about.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **You know what he is talking about.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Okay, Blaise. I think she gets it.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Actually, I don't get it.

**Weaselbee: **Hermione, you sort of do get it.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed Out. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hi, Blaise and Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Can I talk to you in private chat?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Sure. Why not.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has asked SilverhairedBoy to private chat.**

**SilverHairedBoy: **Okay. Why did you ask me to chat with you?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Because I have something to tell you, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Your breaking up with me, aren't you? :'(

**SlytherinPrincess: **I guess I am breaking up with you.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Why, Pansy?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Because I like Blaise and not you anymore.

**Then they both went back to the main chat room and saw Blaise talking to Ronald Weasley.**

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **What happened in private?

**SlytherinPrincess: **Nothing.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Nothing as usual.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Awkward.

**Weaselbee: Has Signed In.**

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Hi, Weaselbee.

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Blaise.

**SlytherinPrincess: **What are you doing on here, Weaselbee?

**Weaselbee: **Looking for some respect.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Ginny. :)

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Ron.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Oh, look it's weaselette to save the day.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Leave me alone.

**SilverHairedBoy: **No. Not until, Granger turns on to our side.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Fine. If that's the way you want it to be, Malfoy.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy:** That girl is so darn stupid.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Really, you don't say.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **Of course he doesn't say, Pansy.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in.**

**SweetLoveliness: Has signed in.**

**Weaselbee: **Hi, Lavender.

**SweetLoveliness: **Hi, Won-won.

**PleasureAndDesire: **You do realise that his name is Ron?

**SweetLoveliness: **Of course I know that his name is Ron.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Alright! You don't need to snap at me, Lavender.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hermione's right, Lavender. You shouldn't have snapped at her.

**Weaselbee: **And why would you care?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Because my girlfriend broke up with me before you even came on.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has asked SilverHairedBoy to private chat. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **What happened between you and Pansy? You both were always meant to be together.

**SilverHairedBoy: **She said that she liked Blaise and that she doesn't like me any more. )':

**PleasureAndDesire: **I know how you feel, Draco. And actually, I will become one of you. But me that you won't ever use me.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I promise that I won't ever use you, Hermione. And how did you know how I felt?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because I was dumped by Ron and he actually liked Lavender better than me. ):

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hermione, when Yule Ball comes up. Will you be my date?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course I will be your date to Yule Ball.

**CutMeSomeSlack: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Seamus.

**CutMeSomeSlack: **How did you know it was me?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because your usually the one who says cut me some slack already. :)

**CutMeSomeSlack: Has changed his name to AwesomeDude: **

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed out. **

**AwesomeDude: Has Signed out **

The next day on chat room, Hermione saw one of her best friends show up, apart from Ron and Neville. She signed in and saw that Luna was signed in.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed in. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Luna. What have you been up to lately?

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Just hanging around with Seamus and Neville.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Oh, so I heard.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **So when are you moving into the Head-boy and Girl room?

**PleasureAndDesire: **This evening, or probably after lunch.

**SilverHairedBoy: Has signed In. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Hi, Malfoy.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Hermione and Lovegood

**MissRayOfSunShine: **So your on first name basis now?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Yes, we are.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Since when?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Since yesterday afternoon after Draco got dumped by Parkinson.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Jinks.

**SilverHairedBoy: **What's that suppose to mean? :/

**MissRayOfSunShine: **It means that you owe me a soda.

Later that day, Harry had joined the chat room and saw all these different names pop up, then he saw all the writing from different people.

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed in.**

**NeverSayNever: Has signed in. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: Has signed in. **

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hello, Neville.

**NeverSayNever: **Hello, Harry and Luna.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Hi, Harry. How are you? :)

**TheBoyWhoLived: **I've been good. So what have you been up to?

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Just been out to Hogsmeed with Neville and Seamus.

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: Has signed in. **

**NeverSayNever: **Something this way wicked comes.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hello, Potter.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hello, Parkinson.

**BlaiseTheHandSomeOne: **You did not just call my girlfriend by her surname, Potter.

Then all of them signed out and heading to their lessons, except for Hermione and Draco.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just needed to miss a lesson." He said as they both sat on the grass next to the pond.

"No. I meant why are you here and not in class with the others?" She asked looking at him.

"Because Weaselette said that I had to apologise to you for making you cry yesterday." He apologised to her.

"I forgive you and, I guess that the weaselette was right." She said, then she laid down to look at the clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile in the chat room after the lesson.

**NeverSayNever: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**NeverSayNever: **Hi, Ginny.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Neville. Have you seen Hermione and Malfoy?

**NeverSayNever: **Hermione didn't come to the lesson this morning and, I didn't see Draco walk into the class.

**LittleMissSunShine: **She's usually a good student. But I never seen her skip a class with Draco.

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed in. **

**TheBoyWhoLived: **What are you two talking about? :/


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I am keeping you waiting on a Chapter 3, but I've been very busy these last few days. I promise that I will update soon as possible, if I can. **

**I been leaving this story for a very long time now. But I promise to update everyday. I never break a promise. **

**Here it goes:**

**LittleMissSunShine:** Just about Hermione and Draco.

**TheBoyWhoLived:** What about Hermione?

**NeverSayNever:** She skipped class today to be by the lake reading or something.

**TheBoyWhoLived:** I think Draco still likes Pansy.

**LittleMissSunShine:** What do you mean by him liking Pansy?

**TheBoyWhoLived:** Because I saw him holding her hand, but he never told her anything.

**NeverSayNever:** So, what your saying is that he's using her?

**TheBoyWhoLived:** That is what I'm saying and Ron's been acting weird around Lavender.

**NeverSayNever:** So what your telling me is that? Ron is in love with Lavender and Hermione. But he only needs to like one.

**TheBoyWhoLived:** I guess your right :)

**LittleMissSunShine: **Do you think Hermione knows that he's using her?

**NeverSayNever: **I don't think she knows. But he does. :)

**PleasureAndDesire:** **Has signed in.**

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hi, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Harry. What were you guys up to?

**LittleMissSunShine: **We were just talking about you, Draco, Ron and Pansy. :)

**PleasureAndDesire: **What about Draco?

**NeverSayNever: **We think he maybe using you. Because we saw Draco holding Pansy's hand.

**PleasureAndDesire: **I don't believe you, Neville.

**NeverSayNever: **You have to believe him somehow, Hermione. Because he's obviously, not lying to you.

**LittleMissSunShine: **You have to believe him. Because he is obviously not wrong.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Well, then, I believe you, Neville.

**SilverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**LittleMissSunShine:** Do you want us to stay?

**PleasureAndDesire: **No, I'll be fine. :)

**LittleMissSunShine: **Are you sure that you'll be fine?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Of course I will be, Weasley. :)

**LittleMissSunShine: **Did you just call me a Weasley?

**PleasureAndDesire: **I think I just did.

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed out.**

**PleasureAndDesire: **Draco, what are you doing here?

**SilverHairedBoy: **I just wanted to talk to you, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **What a about?

**SilverHairedBoy: **To see if you were still up for Yule Ball.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Why don't you ask Parkinson, since yous got back together.

**SilverHairedBoy: **How did you know that we were still together?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because Ginny, Potter and Neville told me that you got back together, after the break-up.

**SilverHairedBoy: **I'm sorry that I hurt you.

**PleasureAndDesire: **You are exactly like Ron. You use me and lie to me. :(

**SilverHairedBoy: **Wow, hold up. Who said anything about me lying to you, Hermione, when you lie to me as well, then you expect me to believe you.

**PleasureAndDesire: **I give up. You asked me to Yule Ball, then you threaten me. When you were trying to get me on your side. But now all I see is trouble.

**PleasureAndDesire: Has signed out. **

**SlytherinPrincess: Has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hi, Pansy. ):

**SlytherinPrincess: **Hi, Draco. What's the matter?

**SilverHairedBoy: **Hermione found out that I was lying to her this whole time.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Lying about what exactly?

**SilverHairedBoy: **That me and you are back together.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Who told her that, Draco? We were never together, Draco. I was with Blaise.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Well, thanks to you. She'll never believe me now.

**SlytherinPrincess: **You'll have to convince her.

**SilverHairedBoy:** I'll try. But it won't be easy. :)

**SlytherinPrincess:** **Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy:** **Has signed out.**

It was almost time for lunch when Draco had bumped into Hermione, as she was carrying her books.

"You should have watched where you were going." Draco said, Picking up Hermione's books.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "And why are we even talking?"

"Because I want to apologise for lying to you." He cried out to her.

"I think it's a bit too late for that, Draco," she said. "besides, I can for give you for what you did."

"And the truth I was never with Pansy," he said, trying to convince her.

"You were never with her?" She questioned.

"Of course I wasn't," he said. "And she's Blaise, not me. You'll have to believe me, Hermione."

"I believe you, Draco," She said, as Harry joined them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking straight at Draco.

"Nothing," Draco lied, stammering.

Then all three of them went to sit down at the table.

"Why is he sitting with us?" Ron asked, staring at Hermione.

"He has a reason to sit with us, alright?" She shouted at him.

"He has a reason?" Ron asked, eating a piece of chicken.

"Be quite, Ron," Hermione said, sitting beside Draco.

Later that day, Hermione went to sit by the lake when she heard a rustling of leafs.

"It's probably Draco." Her mind thought, and she was right. He had appeared out of the blue.

"It's just me, Hermione," he said, calming her down. "Who else would it be?"

"Lord Voldemort?" She questioned. "He's been after Harry for about 5 years."

"But I'm not him." He confessed.

"Your right about that." She agreed.

**MissRayOfSunShine: Has signed in. **

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed in. **

**MissRayOfSunShine: **Have you seen Neville lately?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **No. But I have seen him on the chat-room.

**MissRayOfSunShine: **How comes I've never seen him on? :/

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Probably because your off all the time? :/

**MissRayOfSunShine: **I'm off all the time? That can't be.

**PleasureAndDesire:** **Has signed in.**

**MissRayOfSunshine: Has signed out. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Harry.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Hi, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **So, what was up with Ron today?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **He's having girl trouble.

**PleasureAndDesire: **What kind of 'girl' trouble?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Well, he's hanging around Lavender, and he's looking at Cho. Even though she's with Cedric Diggory. :/

**TheBoyWhoLived: Has signed out. **

**SilverHairedBoy: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Draco.

**SliverHairedBoy: **Hi, Hermione. What was up with Ron at lunch time?

**PleasureAndDesire: **He's having 'girl' trouble.

**SilverHairedBoy: **So, why was he starting on me?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Probably because he hates Slytherin, and mostly, you, Draco.

**SilverHairedBoy: **He hates me? :/

**PleasureAndDesire: **Because your used to bullying us.

**SilverHairedBoy: **Do you hate me, Hermione?

**PleasureAndDesire: **I use to hate you, Draco. But not anymore than you think.

**SlytherinPrincess: has signed in. **

**SilverHairedBoy: **And I use to hate you as well, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **Are you still hating me today?

**SilverHairedBoy: **No, I'm not.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Wow, and you both confessed that neither of you are hating each other. :)

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi to you too, Pansy.

**SlytherinPrincess: **Any who, can I talk to Draco for a second?

**PleasureAndDesire: **Sure. :/

**LittleMissSunShine: Has signed in. **

**PleasureAndDesire: **Hi, Ginny.

**LittleMissSunShine: **Hi, Hermione.

**PleasureAndDesire: **How are you?


	4. Chapter 4

Dramione Chat Room: part 1 has been an nominated. But I can't seem to publish it on to Inkitt. Could you help me, please and thank you.


End file.
